Quand les souvenirs refont surface
by music67love
Summary: OS DMHP Quand Ginny et Hermione obligent Harry à faire une aprèsmidi shopping... Quand Draco se trouve au même endroit... Et quand les souvenirs refont surface..


**Quand les souvenirs refont surface...**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paring: Un Drarry (mon couple préféré)_

_Rating: M_

_Beta: Atayla Malfoy (merci encore de m'avoir corrigé!!!!!) _

_Disclaimer: Je doit, malheuresment, précisé qu'aucun de ces personnages de m'appartiennent. Même pas Dray! Bououh pleure à chaude larmes. Seul l'histoire m'appartient (ce n'est déjà pas si mal)!_

_Note de l'auteur: Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec une note qui prendra trois pages, mais je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture (et des reviews, please!!!!)_

* * *

« Potter! Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de ne pas vous endormir pendant que vous travaillez? »

La voix de son supérieur, Alastor Maugrez surnommé Fol-Oeil, tira Harry Potter de sa douce rêverie.

« Excusez-moi Chef. »

Son supérieur hiérarchique s'assit en face de lui, sur une de ces chaises hyper-super-pas-confortables du bureau des Aurors. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler _ça_ un bureau. En effet, la pièce avait la taille d'un placard à balai et contenait six Aurors, s'entassant les uns sur les autres. Il n'y avait pas eu assez de place pour mettre six bureaux, alors le Ministre de la Magie avait décidé de ne mettre que trois bureaux, que les Aurors se partageraient. _''Merci Monsieur le Ministre''_ avait pensé Harry, la première fois qu'il était entré dans le ''bureau''. Heureusement qu'aucun des Aurors n'étaient claustrophobe, parce que sinon, cela poserait des problèmes. On pourrait croire qu'il y aurait une fenêtre, mais non! Comme le Ministère était sous terre, pas de fenêtre, donc pas d'air pur et lorsqu'on voulait respirer, on était obligé de remonter à la surface, avec ces horribles ascenseurs qui ne cessent de vous dire à quel étage vous êtes et les fonctions de ceux qui y travaillent. Alors non, les Aurors préféraient encore sortir dans le couloir pour respirer.

On pourrait penser que, parce qu'il avait défié le Mage Noir, Harry aurait droit à un bureau un peu plus grand. Et bien non!_ ''Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez sauvé le monde sorcier – ce dont nous vous sommes extrêmement reconnaissant, croyez-nous Mr Potter – que l'on devrez vous différencier des autres Aurors.'' _ lui avait répliqué le Ministre, en le gratifiant d'un parfait sourire hypocrite. _''La prochaine fois, je me donnerai pas autant de mal à sauver le monde sorcier, comme vous dîtes.''_ avait riposté Harry, en sortant furieux du bureau. Et il n'avait toujours pas réussit à changer de bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter? » demanda son supérieur.

« Rien Monsieur. »

« Vous êtes sûr? »

« Entièrement sûr Monsieur. »

« Si vous avez un problème, appelez-moi. » lui dit son chef, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil de son oeil valide.

Alastor Maugrez avait tout de suite prit Harry sous son aile quand celui-ci avait décidé d'entrer chez les Aurors. Il s'était

chargé personnellement de son dossier, l'avait aidé pour le concours et l'entraînait deux heures par semaine le vendredi soir pour être bien en forme. C'est grâce à ces entraînements quotidiens qu'Harry devint plus musclé et donc, plus agréable à regarder. Ses muscles finement dessinés se devinaient sous son uniforme d'Auror. Il avait grandi, mesurant dans les 1m80 facile, ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi indomptables, mais ils ne faisaient plus ''décoiffés'', ils faisaient ''je viens de me taper la meilleure baise de ma vie'' et il avait fait des mèches rouges, le rendant plus beau que jamais. Sa cicatrice était toujours là, mais plus personne ne l'embêtait avec elle, seuls quelques fans qui lui demandaient, occasionellement un autographe ou de poser avec elles pour pouvoir prouver à leurs amies qu'elles avaient rencontrer le ''Grand Harry Potter'', mais tout ceci ne se produisait que très rarement. _''Ne jamais porter de lunettes sur un champ de bataille!''_ C'est une des premières choses que lui apprit Maugrez. Il avait donc remplacé ses immondes lunettes rondes par des lentilles, exposant ainsi son regard vert émeraude aux yeux de tous.

Il était souvent sifflé sur son passage, auntant par des filles que par des hommes, ce qui l'avait rendu, d'abord gêné, et qui, à présent, l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Cela le faisait rire, désormais, que des mecs lui mate le cul, ou que des filles essayent d'apercevoir ses ''bijoux de famille'' (et elles n'ont jamais étaient satisfaites). Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'aventures depuis Cho et Ginny. Il était sortit avec deux ou trois filles, qu'il avait quitté quand il avait compris qu'elles ne voulait que la gloire et l'argent. Bref, du côté de sa vie amoureuse, c'était le calme plat. Hermione et Ginny s'étaient même ''alliées'' pour essayer de lui trouver la femme de sa vie, rendez-vous qu'il avait toujours réussi à éviter, d'ailleurs. Mais aujourd'hui, Ginny et Hermione voulaient lui acheter de nouveaux habits, _''plus sexy'' _avaient-elles dit. Et maintenant, il était super stressé en vu de son après-midi _shopping_.

En effet, Harry détestait le shopping.

« Potter! »

Harry regarda son collègue, un certain Théodore Nott, et l'interrogea du regard.

« Ton service est fini. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. »

« Si seulement. » murmura Harry, avant de le remercier et de sortir de ce ''bureau''.

Il prit l'ascenseur, en tentant de passer outre les commentaires de _La femme à l'ascenseur_, comme l'appelaient Harry et Ron. Ils avaient même inventé un jeu: ils essyaient de parler en même temps que la femme, connaissant à présent les étages et leurs connotations par coeur. Son meilleur ami travaillait au département des sports magiques, alliant à la fois boulot et passion (le Quidditch). Hermione travaillait dans une bibliothèque, celle qu'elle avait créée et construite de ses propres mains. Les livres moldus et sorciers s'y cotoyaient, tous comme ceux de Magie Blanche et de Magie noire ou les livres scolaires et les livres pour enfants.

Hermione était en concubinage avec Ginny, Ron avec Blaise et Harry... Et bien Harry était toujours célibataire, et il se sentait vraiment seul au milieux de tout ces couples qui ne cessaient de s'embrasser et d'être collés les uns aux autres. Il avait souvent l'impression de 'tenir la chadelle', impression très désagréable. Ses amis faisaient des efforts, mais ils voyaient bien que tout ce que souhaitait le brun, c'était d'être avec quelqu'un.

Harry avait à peine posé un pieds dehors, qu'une tornade rousse et brune lui sautèrent dessus.

« Dépèches-toi Harry, ou on aura pas le temps de faire tout ce qu'on a prévu. » le prévint sa meilleure amie.

Elles le poussèrent jusqu'à une Ferrari rouge pétante. Ginny se mit au volant et Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle. Harry dut se mettre derrière, même s'il se sentait plus serré. En effet, la voiture avait beau être superbe, vous ne teniez pas à cinq dedans, ou alors, serrés comme des sardines.

Ses amies s'arrêtèrent en face du _Chaudron Baveur._ Le bar était bondé, comme d'habitude. Le patron les salua et elles allèrent dans la cour pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse. Celui-ci était surpeuplé pour un lundi matin, mais les jeunes filles ne s'en soucièrent pas, et le trainèrent jusqu'au magasin de Mme Guipure.

« Que puis-je pour vous? » demanda la vieille dame.

« On voudrait que vous trouviez des habits convenables pour ce jeune homme. Une garde-robe entière, s'il vous plaît. » dit Ginny.

L'habilleuse regarda Harry de haut en bas, fit apparaître un mètre, qui le mesurait tout seul.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » dit-elle, en disparaissant dans la remise, son mètre avec elle.

Elle revint quelques minutes après, une pile de vêtements dans les bras.

« Il y a des T-shirts, des pulls, des chemises, des pantalons et des robes de sorciers, autant pour l'intérieur que pour un rendez-vous galant. Ah et j'ai aussi prévu des boxers et des chaussettes. »

La sorcière déposa le tout devant Harry, sur une petite table et alla s'occuper d'un autre client.

« Allez Harry, essayes-moi tout ça. Et n'oublie pas de nous montrer quand tu auras fini. »

« On te fait grâce des boxers et des paires de chaussettes. »

« Pourquoi 'Mione chérie? » demanda sa concubine.

« Ginny... »

Celle-ci bouda pendant qu'Harry entrait dans la cabine pour essayer le premier ensemble. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger sifflement qui fit rougir le Survivant.

« Tu es magnifique 'Ry! »

« Vraiment superbe! » ajouta Hermione

Il est vrai que sans ses éternelles pantalons et pulls appartenant à Dudley, il était superbe. Il portait un jean délavé, mais élégant, ainsi qu'une chemise noire et Harry avait laissé les trois premiers boutons ouverts, laissant apercevoir son torse finement musclé et hâlé. Des chaussures noires complétaient sa tenue.

« Et très sexy. » rajouta une voix d'homme.

Harry sursauta. Il connaissait bien cette voix pour l'avoir entendu pendant 7 ans.

« Malfoy... »

« Ravi que tu me reconnaisse. »

Au fil des ans, le blond était devenu un magnifique jeune homme. Il avait toujours était beau, certes, mais là, il était magnifique. Son visage avait perdu ses traits enfantins, mais son visage restait toujours fins, presque féminins. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux jusque dans le dos et les avait attachés en catogan. Ceux-ci étaient toujours aussi blonds, presque blancs. Il avait nettement grandi et on devinait des muscles sous son T-shirt blanc. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle, couleur lait, comme si le blond ne s'exposait jamais au soleil. Ses yeux gris avait toujours la même intensité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy? » demanda Harry, soudain agressif.

« Je viens faire mes courses Potter, c'est interdit? »

Harry ne répondit rien et retourna dans la cabine pour se changer, pendant que Malfoy discutait avec Hermione et Ginny, avec qui il était devenu ami.

La guerre avait changé bien des gens, et Draco Malfoy en faisait partie. En devenant espion pour l'Ordre, il s'était rapproché des Gryffondors, et donc des amis du brun. Si ceux-ci l'avaient accepté assez vite, Harry, lui, n'avait jamais cessé de se méfier de lui. La raison principale pour qu'il ait été ainsi accepté était que Draco avait persuadé d'autres élèves de se joindre à lui, tel que Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Grégory Goyle ou bien Vincent Crabbe, et d'autres encore, permettant à l'Odre d'avoir plus d'espions. Aujourd'hui encore, alors que Draco avait bel et bien prouvé qu'il faisait partie du même camp, Harry n'en démordait toujours pas. Il se méfiait toujours du blond, l'évitait dès qu'il le pouvait et faisait même des détours lorsqu'il le voyait arriver.

Harry sortit de la cabine quelques minutes plus tard, ses habits à la mains et se dirigea vers Mme Guipure.

« Je vous les prends tous. »

La vieille dame sembla étonnée, mais se ressaisit bien vite et Harry paya la facture, avant de rapetisser le sachet contenant les vêtements et de le glisser dans sa poche.

« Tu viens Harry? Draco nous accompagne chez le glacier. » demanda Ginny

« Je vais rentrer. J'ai encore plein de choses à faire. »

Et il transplana sans même attendre la réponse de ses amies. Il apparut dans une rue sombre, où un clochard ivrogne était allongé au milieu d'un tas de carton et des poubelles. Harry plissa le nez, comme à chaque fois qu'il transplanait dans cette ruelle, et en sortit précipitament, en évitant de regarder les rats qui passaient à toutes vitesses devant lui. Il arriva dans une grande rue, où plusieurs immeubles, de style chic, étaient alignés. Il entra dans l'immeuble où le numéro 43 était inscrit. Il arriva dans un immense hall blanc avec du carrelage au sol blanc lui aussi, recouvert d'un immense tapi rouge qui allait de l'entrée aux ascenseurs. Un porte était visible sur la gauche; l'appartement du concierge. Presque chaques murs étaient recouverts d'un miroir, ce qui agrandissait d'avantage le hall. Harry prit son courrier, salua le gardien, qu'il commençait à connaître pour avoir habité ici depuis sa majorité, et prit l'ascenseur pour arriver dans un grand couloir, où une dizaine de portes étaient alignées. Il entra dans l'appartement noté 202, balança son courrier sur la petite table basse près du canapé et s'écroula dans le-dit canapé.

Le salon était très grand. Les murs étaient bleu ciel, le sol recouvert de fines lattes de parquet et de nombreuses photos recouvraient les murs. Sur toutes, les gens étaient heureux et souriaient au photographe. Une immense bibliothèque prenait tout un mur, et de nombreux volumes y étaient posés. Le canapé et les fauteuils étaient blanc cassé, et une petite table basse était posée entre l'écran plat de sa TV plasma et le canapé. Un ordinateur ronronnait dans un coin, son propriétaire ayant oublié de l'éteindre en partant. Trois portes menant à deux chambres et à la salle de bain, étaient sagement fermées pour le moment. Une autre porte, dénuée de panneaux, laissait entrevoir la cuisine et sa salle à manger.

Un immense tableau était accroché, fait par un certain Draco Malfoy, représentant à la fois l'amour et la guerre, la joie et la tristesse, la vie et la mort. Au premier plan, le peintre avait peint un homme blond qui tenait dans ses bras un jeune homme brun, des larmes coulant sur les joues du blond, tandis que son compagnon souriait. Ils s'embrassaient, mais le sourire du brun était clairement visible. Il était blessé, du sang coulant le long de son ventre.

Au second plan, on voyait une multitude de gens, tenant, pour certaines, le cadavre de ce qui devait être des êtres chers. Dans le ciel, un magnifique soleil brillait, ce qui contrastait fortement avec la scène représentée.

Harry sentit une larme couler en regardant le tableau, mais détourna rapidement la tête et se leva précipitament, traversant le salon pour se retrouver dans la cuisine. Il s'assit au bar, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans la main. Seul le bar délimitait la cuisine de la salle à manger, et cela était beaucoup plus partique que d'avoir à ouvrir une porte lorsque vous avez un plateau rempli de nourriture dans les mains.

Quelques temps plus tard, une chouette passa par la fenêtre ouverte et déposa une enveloppe rouge sur le bar, où Harry avait posé son verre de Whisky, manquant de peu de la mettre dans le verre. La chouette repartit sans même quémander de la nourriture ou à boire.

« Et merde! »

Cette lettre rouge était, en effet, une Beuglante envoyée sûrement par sa meilleure amie pour avoir disparu alors qu'il aurait du rester pour _''faire plus ample connaissance avec Draco''_,comme disait sa meilleure amie. _''Si seulement elle savait''_, se dit le jeune homme, en ouvrant la Beuglante.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER! JE NE SUIS VRAIMENT, MAIS ALORS VRAIMENT, PAS CONTENTE DE TON COMPORTEMENT AVEC DRACO! DISPARAÎTRE COMME CA, SANS MÊME NOUS DIRE AU REVOIR! TU DEVRAIS FAIRE PLUS AMPLE CONNAISSANCE AVEC LUI, C'EST DEVENU UN HOMME TRES GENTIL, SI TU PRENAIT SEULEMENT LA PEINE DE LE CONNAÎTRE TU LE REMARQUERAIS. J'EN AI VRAIMENT MARRE DE TON COMPORTEMENT DE GAMIN! ON EST PLUS A POUDLARD, TU POURRAIS FAIRE DES EFFORTS! » hurla la voix d'Hermione à travers l'appartement.

Lorsque la voix de sa futur ex-meilleure amie s'arrêta, la Beuglante s'enflamma automatiquement et il ne resta plus qu'un tas de cendres sur le bar.

« TU N'AS DONC RIEN COMPRIS? TU ES VRAIMENT CONNE! » cria-t-il, à l'endroit où se trouvait la Beuglante.

« Tu es vraiment conne! » cria-t-il à nouveau, avant de laisser couler les larmes sur son visage.

Il les essuya rageusement et alla dans sa chambre, sans oublier de claquer la porte. Il s'effondra sur le lit, en sanglotant.

« Tu es vraiment conne. » murmura-t-il à nouveau, ses larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

Il s'endormit finalement, dans la grande chambre vert clair. Son grand lit à baldaquin tronaît fièrement au milieu de la pièce, ses rideaux et sa couverture verte étaient assortis aux murs. Une grande armoire en bois était également posée dans un coin de la pièce et une petite porte, presque invisible était là aussi.

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, aussi fatigué que s'il n'avait pas dormi. Il se dirigea vers une petite porte qu'il ouvrit brusquement, alluma la petite ampoule et referma la porte derrière lui. Il sortit un carton des étagères et s'assit à même le sol. Il en sortit une dizaine de lettres, les lut, puis les remit dans le carton d'un geste rageur. Que des belles paroles et de belles promesses! Et il la trouva. Sa dernière lettre.

_Harry,_

_Je ne sais quoi te dire, si ce n'est que je suis vraiment désolé. Mais les intêrets de ma famille doivent passer avant tout, même, j'en suis désolé, avant toi. Mon père me tuerait s'il savait que notre relation avait lieu d'être. Pour lui, nous nous détestons et c'est bien mieux ainsi._

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, sache-le. Mais être homosexuel ne m'est pas autorisé, même si la société sorcière l'accepte assez facilement._

_Je te mentirai en te disant que je n'ai pas pleuré quand mon père m'a appris mon mariage arrangé avec Pansy. Je te mentirai en te disant que j'ai essayé de résister. Je te mentirai en te disant que je n'ai pas peur de mon père. Je te mentirai en te disant que j'aime cette femme autant que je t'aime._

_Je suis lâche, je le sais. Mais n'est-ce pas l'emblème de ma maison? Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas courageux. Je suis un Serpentard et j'ai bien trop peur de mon père pour m'opposer à lui. Tu peux le comprendre, n'est-ce pas? Je t'en prie, essaye au moins. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être soumis aux Doloris, d'être enfermé dans un cerceuil pendant plus de sept heures. _

_Toi tu aurais lutté. Toi tu aurais combattu. Mais n'es-tu pas celui qui nous a débarassé du Mage Noir? Je ne suis que le fils de son bras droit, je ne suis que Draco Malfoy. Toi seul à réussit à me voir tel que je suis vraiment, tel que je voudrais être vraiment. Toi seul sait ce que je ne suis que Draco. Seulement Draco._

_Alors, je t'en prie, ne me déteste pas. Je ne suis qu'un lâche, je l'avoue. Mais je t'aime! Et je t'aimerai toujours, mais m'attendras-tu? Attendras-tu que je décide moi-même de ce que je veux faire de ma vie? J'aimerai croire que c'est possible, mais je sais pertinemment que je me leurre. Je sais que tu m'as aimé. Je le sais. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit mais je le sais. Je le devine dans ton regard, dans tes gestes lorsque nous faisons l'amour. Car oui, je te « fait l'amour ». je ne baise pas avec toi. Car je t'aime. _

_Je me répète, je le sais, mais je ne peux faire autrement. Je t'écris les mots que je ne t'ai jamais dit, que tu aurais voulut entendre, pour, qui sait, me les dire à ton tour. _

_Sache que moi, je t'attendrai. Tu es et tu seras le seul que j'aimerai à jamais._

_D.M._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en relisant cette lettre. La lettre d'adieu de celui qu'il a considéré comme la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimé. Car oui, il l'aimait. Mais il ne lui avait jamais dit. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il avait peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques. Il avait appris trop tard qu'il l'aimait aussi. Il ne put jamais lui avouer ses sentiments. Et quand il vit à nouveau Draco Malfoy, celui-ci l'ignorait. Et il décida de l'ignorer lui aussi. Quelques jours plus tard, Draco annonçait à la _Gazette_ qu'il était homosexuel. Il avait divorcé lorsque son père était mort, d'une longue maladie apparemment. Harry avait gardé le journal dans sa boîte à souvenir.

Il rangea tout ce qu'il avait sorti, éteignit la lumière et sortit de l'appartement, dans le but de se détendre.

**OooOOooO**

Il s'assit sur un banc, dans un petit parc et regardait les enfants jouer entre eux et les amoureux s'embrasser.

« Bonjour Potter. Enfin, re-bonjour. »

Harry se retourna brusquement. A côté de lui, se trouvait son pire ennemi qui le regardait avec un petit sourire cynique sur le visage.

« Au revoir Malfoy. » répondit le dénommé Potter, avant de se retourner à nouveau.

« C'est pas très sympa d'être parti comme ça ce matin. Tu as fait beaucoup de peine à tes amies. »

« Depuis quand te soucis-tu des autres Malfoy? » demanda Harry, sans se retourner.

« Depuis qu'un jeune homme brun m'a appris à m'en soucier. » lui répondit Malfoy, d'un air sérieux.

A ces mots, Harry se retourna pour regarder son interlocuteur en face.

« Que veux-tu dire Malfoy? »

Mais Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de répondre. En effet, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, une balle de Base-ball atteri sur sa tête, et il s'évanouit. Harry eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

« Draco? Draco, tu m'entends? Draco? »

Mais Draco ne répondit pas. Le garçon qui tenait la batte accourut pour voir où était passé sa balle, lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme évanoui. Il allait s'excuser, lorsqu'Harry transplana avec Draco, sans même se soucier qu'il soit dans un quartier moldu. Il arriva devant chez lui et lança un sort de lévitation à Draco, avant d'ouvrir la porte avec sa clef, puisqu'il avait posé des sorts anti-transplanage dans son appartement. Il emmena Draco dans sa chambre et le posa doucement sur le lit.

**OooOooO**

Lorsque Draco Malfoy se réveilla, il ne sut pas où il se trouvait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit Harry penché sur lui, qu'il comprit qu'il devait sûrement se retrouver chez ce dernier.

« Potter? »

« Draco! »

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là? » demanda Draco

« Un enfant a lancé une balle de Base-ball sur toi. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'a fait exprès, mais tu t'es quand même évanoui sous le choc. Alors je t'ai ramené chez moi. »

Draco toucha son front. Il avait super mal à la tête.

« Tu as une énorme bosse. Je t'ai mis un peu de crème dessus. Tu veux que je t'ammène une aspirine? »

Draco acquiesça. Le brun partit dans la salle de bain, avant de revenir avec une aspirine et un verre d'eau.

« Tiens, moi ça. »

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et avala tout cul-sec.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer. »

« Potter? »

« Oui? » demanda celui-ci, alors qu'il allait partir.

« Merci. »

Le brun souria légèrement et répondit « Pas de quoi » avant de partir pour laisser son invité dormir.

**OooOooO**

Draco se réveilla une heure plus tard, une délicieuse odeur flattant ses narines. Il se leva, son mal de tête envolé, et sortit de la chambre. Il dut reconnaître qu'Harry savait décorer son intérieur. C'est alors que le regard du blond tomba sur le tableau.

« Déjà levé Malfoy? »

Le blond sursauta. Harry venait d'apparaître derrière lui.

« Tu l'as gardé. » constata-t-il, en effleurant le tableau du bout des doigts.

Le regard d'Harry devint mélancolique.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas oublié mon passé. Surtout la partie où j'étais avec toi. »

Les larmes du brun menaçaient de couler, mais il se retenait. Il ne voulait pas montrer à Draco qu'il était faible.

« Moi non plus. » souffla le blond.

Il ne parlèrent pas pendant un petit moment, Harry refoulant ses larmes et Draco observant le tableau.

« C'est ton tableau que je préfère. » murmura Harry, « Les personnages sont vraiment bien fait. Et ce baiser a l'air si vrai. Si authentique. » ajouta-t-il, en touchant les deux personnages qui s'embrassaient.

« Il l'est. » dit à son tour le blond. « Ce tableau, je l'ai créé en pensant à la Dernière Bataille, a ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant tomber et saigner. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que tu souriais, alors que la mort venait pas à pas te chercher. Et je ne comprends toujours pas. »

« Je t'avais sauvé. » dit simplement le brun.

Draco regarda Harry.

« De quoi? »

« De l'emprise de Voldemort sur toi. Sur le fait que tu serais devenu Mangemort. Et je croyais t'avoir sauvé de l'emprise de ton père, mais visiblement, je m'étais trompé. »

« Harry... »

« Je pensais que tu viendrais avec moi. Qu'on serait heureux. Mais je me suis trompé. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai pleuré en lisant ta lettre d'adieu. »

« Harry... »

« Oui, je sais, c'est du passé. »

Durant tout son discours, le brun ne s'était pas détourné du tableau et il caressait toujours les deux personnages du bout des doigts. Draco le força à se retourner et à le regarder.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé, tu le sais, non? »

« Tu crois que c'est ce qui va me réconforter? Tu m'as abandonné Draco! Tu as préféré suivre ton père plutôt que moi! »

« Je t'ai toujours aimé! Et toi? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'embuèrent et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Je t'aime Draco! Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi. »

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit quand j'avais avoué mon homosexualitée? »

« Parce que j'avais peur! Peur que tu m'ai oublié! Peur que ce que tu m'avais dit dans ta lettre ne soit que mensonge! Peur! C'est idiot n'est-ce pas? »

Draco ne répondit pas et embrassa le Survivant. Il redécouvrit la bouche de son ancien amant, il redécouvrit la douceur de ces lèvres, ses lèvres qui l'avait jadis chamboulé. Harry répondit ardemment au baiser jouant avec le piercing que le blond avait sur la langue. Depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait! Draco passa ses mains sous la chemise de son amant, caressant le bas de son dos. Il souleva légèrement Harry, et celui-ci enroula d'instinct ses jambes autour de son amour. Il retira la chemise du brun, tout en le tenant d'une main.

« Je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais tellement musclé. » dit Draco, en interrompant le baiser.

« Maugrey m'a formé. Deux heures de sport par semaine. »

Il porta Harry jusqu'à son lit, où il le déposa doucement. Il se remit à l'embrasser, tout en descendant jusqu'aux clavicules, qu'il savait sensibles, de son amant. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement rauque. Draco sourit et continua sa descente, tourturant les mamelons déjà dressés par le désir. Il descendit ensuite jusqu'au nombril, qu'il embrassa, puis il dessina chaque muscle avec sa langue. Le brun gémissait de plus en plus fort, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout: son amant avait encore son T-shirt! Il se dépêcha de régler cet affront, en envoyant ledit T-shirt de l'autre côté de la pièce. Pendant ce temps, le blond avait déjà retiré le pantalon d'Harry et il entreprit de caresser son érection. Harry gémit lorsque le blond lui retira d'un seul coup le boxer noir, pendant qu'il retira son propre pantalon et son boxer.

Il embrassa Harry passionnément, avant de descendre progressivement vers la verge déjà dure du Survivant. Il en lécha l'extrémité. Le brun gémit. Il en fit ensuite le tour, le piercing jurant avec la douceur de la langue de Draco, ce qui exitait davantage le brun.

« Draco! S'il te plaît! »

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas. Il continua l'exploration de ce sexe si dur, descendant sur les bourses, les taquinant.

« Draco... »

« Dis-le encore. » murmura le blond, en retirant sa langue du sexe de son amant.

« Quoi? »

« Mon prénom. Dis-le encore. »

« Draco... »

Sans que le brun ne s'y attende, Draco prit l'érection d'Harry entièrement en bouche. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Draco, Draco, Draco... » gémit le brun.

Entendre son prénom exita Draco au plus haut point, à un tel point qu'il eut besoin de se masturber. Ils jouirent, Harry se déversant dans la bouche de Draco tandis que celui-ci se déversait dans sa main. Draco se coucha à côté d'Harry, la brume du plaisir encore présente. Harry prit la main souillée de son compagnon et la porta à sa bouche, léchant chaque endroit où la semence s'était déposée. Ce geste exita à nouveau Draco, soudain prêt pour un nouveau round.

Il caressa la raie des fesses de son amant, lui faisant alors comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

« Du lubrifiant mon coeur. »

« J'en ai pas. »

« Tu vas avoir mal! »

« Je m'en fous Draco! Je te veux en moi! » lui dit son amant. « Et puis, je ne suis plus vierge. Tu m'a déjà dépucelé! » ajouta-t-il, ce qui fit sourire Draco.

Harry avait gardé la main du blond prisonnière. Il lécha alors, les doigts de son amant, mimant à la perfection ce qu'il lui avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Une fois ses doigts bien léchés, Draco fit entrer son premier doigt dans l'intimité d'Harry. Celui-ci eut alors une grimage de douleur, bien vite remplacée par un gémissement de plaisir. Drago fit alors entrer un deuxième doigt en Harry et lui fit des mouvements en ciseaux. Il allait entrer un troisème doigt, lorsqu'Harry l'arrêta.

« J'en... j'en peux plus! Je te veux! »

« Mais... »

« Maintenant Draco! »

Obéissant à son amant, Draco retira ses doigts, et se positionna devant l'intimité d'Harry. Il entra doucement et, une fois à l'intérieur, s'arrêta pour laisser Harry s'habituer à sa présence. Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur, lorsque Draco s'enfouit plus profondément en lui. Il ne sentit bientôt plus rien, parce que Draco avait commencé à le masturber, tout en faisant des va-et-vient à l'intérieur d'Harry. Ce fut Harry qui lui demanda d'accélérer, ce que fit son amant avec plaisir. Il imprima le rythme de sa main à celui de ses mouvements de hanche. Lorsqu'il toucha la prostate d'Harry, celui-ci hurla de plaisir.

Ils jouirent en même temps et Draco se retira de son amant, pour s'écrouler à côté de lui. Il lança un rapide sort de nettoyage et il mit un drap sur le corps de son amour, déjà endormi. Lorsqu'il sentit Draco se coucher, Harry se lova contre lui et Draco passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme.

**OooOooO**

Draco se réveilla au contact d'une langue taquine sur son sexe, qui lui, du coup, se réveilla aussi.

« Harry? On peux savoir ce que tu fiches sous les draps? »

Ledit Harry sortit la tête de sous les draps.

« Bah quoi, t'aimes pas? »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il prit le sexe de son amant entièrement en bouche. Draco hurla de plaisir. Harry fit de longs va-et-vient sur la verge de Draco, tout en se mastrubant. Le blond jouit dans la bouche d'Harry, pendant que celui-ci se répandait dans sa main.

Harry sortit de sous les draps, non sans avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage sur le lit et sur sa main. Il pouvait déjà sentir la main de Draco se faufiler jusqu'à la raie de ses fesses. Il stoppa la main de son amant.

« On doit aller travailler mon amour, on a plus le temps. »

« Maiheuh! »

« Et pour éconosmiser du temps, on pourrait même prendre une petite douche à deux. » lui dit Harry qui était déjà parti en direction de la salle de bain, aussi vêtu que le jour de sa naissance.

Draco se dépêcha de rejoindre son amant sous la douche, lui aussi trouvait qu'il devait se laver un peu avant d'aller travailler.

**OooOooO**

Les choses n'avaient toujours pas changé. Le mecs mataient toujours le cul d'Harry, les filles essayaient toujours d'apercevoir ses ''bijoux de famille'' et il se faisait toujours siffler sur son passage. La seule différence était que, dès qu'un mec ou une femme agissaient comme ça, Draco Malfoy les engeulaient copieusement.

Et oui, Draco était très possessif surtout envers son futur mari, qui, lui, s'amusait de plus en plus à regarder son fiancé engeuler les pauvres gens qui le regardaient.

« Et ne t'avise plus de siffler mon fiancé, ou tu auras affaire à moi! »

La pauvre jeune fille acquiesça, morte de peur. Ca lui apprendrait à siffler un couple d'homosexuel!

« Viens chéri, on va être en retard pour choisir les alliances. »

« Mais tu as bien vu, elle t'a sifflé! »

« Je sais amour! Et je te trouve très séduisant quand tu te montre jaloux. »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. »

« Comme tu dis. » dit son fiancé en riant.

« Attends, tu as bien dit ''séduisant''? »

« C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. J'ajouterai même que tu es incroyablement sexy, terriblement exitant et superbement bandant. » lui susurra Harry.

Draco s'apprêta à répondre, lorsque son compagnon le tira vers la bijouterie.

Le lendemain, la communauté sorcière reçut ce numéro de la _Gazette_:

_**LE COUPLE HARRY POTTER / DRACO MALFOY VA SE MARIER!**_

_On a aperçu hier, dans l'après-midi, le plus célèbre couple sorcier, je veux bien sûr parler du couple Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy, entrer dans un bijouterie pour, semble-t-il, acheter des alliances. Ils avaient publié un faire-part dans notre journal, annonçant qu'ils se marieraient le 5 juin de cette année, date de l'anniversaire de Draco Malfoy fils de, je vous le rappelle, Lucius Malfoy, ancien bras-droit de Voldemort (biographie de ce Mangemort page 5). _

_Font-ils un beau couple? Trouvez-vous que Draco Malfoy est digne de notre Sauveur? Et bien, selon un sondage que nous avons fait la semaine dernière, vous êtes 56 à penser que oui. _

_- « Harry a le droit d'aimer qui il veut, nous n'avons pas le droit d'interférer dans sa vie privée. » nous a déclaré Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami d'Harry à l'époque de Poudlard. « Je vous avoue que j'ai été étonné, je suis tomber dans les pommes, (après tout, c'est avec MALFOY qu'il se marie!) mais une fois le choc passé, j'ai été très heureux de savoir qu'Harry s'était enfin trouvé quelqu'un! Etant moi-même avec un ancien Serpentard (Ndl: Blaise Zabini, détail page 6), je ne pouvais pas le blâmer d'être amoureux d'un Vert et Argent! »_

_- « Ils se sont trouvés, je pense. Je n'aurez jamais imaginé qu'Harry puisse être avec Draco Malfoy. » nous a avoué Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du Sauveur depuis leur première année à Poudlard (le parcours du Survivant page 3). « A l'époque, Harry et Draco se détestaient! Je ne pensais même pas qu'Harry était homosexuel puisqu'il était sorti avec plusieurs filles, mais avec aucuns garçons. » _

_Rappelons qu'Harry était aussi sorti avec la concubine de Mlle Granger, Ginny Weasley (détails page 7). Lorsque nous lui avont posé la question, la jeune femme s'est contenté de hausser les épaules._

_- « On a tous un passé. » a-elle décrété._

_Il semblerait donc que tout se passe pour le mieux pour les deux jeunes hommes. Nous ne pouvons que leur souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur. Espérons juste que leur mariage ne se terminera pas comme celui de Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson, son ancienne femme, avec laquelle il avait divorcé au bout de trois ans, à l'annonce de la mort de son père (détails page 8). _

_Angella Bradburg_

** FIN **

**J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, n'oubliez pas les reviews!**

**music67love**


End file.
